


Sebastian Vettel 4.0自動駕駛系統

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 您好，感謝您購買本公司兼容性最高的Sebastian Vettel 4.0法拉利聯名特仕版自動駕駛系統（以下簡稱Seb）。Seb是本公司最具親和力的一款自動駕駛，支援多國語言聲控介面，並且會十分熱情地與駕駛談天說地，十分適合新手上路或是家中已有其他車輛搭載本公司其他產品的家庭。





	1. FIA - Sebastian Vettel 4.0自動駕駛系統：使用說明書

 

您好，感謝您購買本公司兼容性最高的Sebastian Vettel 4.0法拉利聯名特仕版自動駕駛系統（以下簡稱Seb）。Seb是本公司最具親和力的一款自動駕駛，支援多國語言聲控介面，並且會十分熱情地與駕駛談天說地，十分適合新手上路或是家中已有其他車輛搭載本公司其他產品的家庭。

 

儘管Seb是一款十分優良的產品，我們仍強烈建議您在使用之前詳閱本說明書，任何人為操作不當所造成的損害我們將不予賠償及保固。

 

 I.  **產品說明：**

 

序號：05

名稱：Sebastian Vettel

版本：4.0法拉利聯名特仕版

產地：德國

 

特仕版贈品：躍馬圖騰收納袋*1、雷朋墨鏡*1、TNT運動水壺*1、幸運錢幣*1、香檳*1

 

 II.  **安裝說明：**

 

  1. 開機



您可以使用各種不同語言的聲控指令喚醒Seb，包括但不限於：德文、英文、義大利文、芬蘭文。請注意，若您使用一門Seb並不精熟的語言，他將在開機後直接進入外語學習模式，請參照III-1.。

  1. 與車輛配對



將Seb放置到您欲配置的任何一款車輛上，他將自動擷取車輛情報並完成匹配，同時也會給您的愛車取一個可愛的名字。在該階段進行中，請移開附近任何一輛腳踏車，否則Seb有可能自行與腳踏車完成匹配（例外情況：若您欲配對的車輛為法拉利超級跑車系列，將不會有這個問題）。

  1. 與其他系統連線



若您其他車輛上搭載了本公司其他系列產品，在該階段您可以開啟雙方裝置，讓他們進行友好的交流。Seb 4.0修正了3.0版本令大多數用戶頭疼的嬰兒摔玩具模式，正常使用情況下與多數產品兼容性均相當高，但仍請您詳閱III-2.。

  1. 雲端更新



很遺憾，Seb並不喜歡被接入無線網路，請定期手動下載更新封包。也請不要委託他替您更新社群網站、或是保存過多與Seb的自拍，Seb可能因此拒絕與您交談一天。

  1. 開始使用



Seb擁有驚人的續航力及工作幹勁，官方測試總里程數達2228公里。他也能夠進行長時間的超高速駕駛，同時極好地保護您的輪胎。然而，若同一條道路上同時存在著Lewis Hamilton系列產品，Seb將可能對此做出激進反應，並嚴重消耗您的輪胎，嚴重可能發生爆胎。若不希望發生該情況，請付費購買Maurizio Arrivabene補丁，Team Radio功能將可避免這一情形。

 

 III.  **模式說明**

 

1\. 外語學習模式

在該模式下，Seb可以用驚人的速度學習一門他不熟悉的外語。Seb可能無時無刻向您詢問各種單詞的用法，亦可能在駕駛過程中高聲歌唱。請放心，這並不會對Seb的駕駛造成任何影響。

 

2\. 互動模式

_i. Kimi Raikkonen_ _系列_ ：互動極為良好，甚至可能改善Kimi總是句點車主的習慣，還能讓Seb習得「模仿Kimi」技能。然而一旦阻止他們互相交流，Seb可能進入3.0嬰兒摔玩具模式，直到您令他們再次見面為止。

 _ii. Lewis Hamilton_ _系列_ ：不推薦沒有競速需求下的互動，否則爆胎後果自行承擔。

 _iii. Nico Rosberg_ _系列_ ：互動良好，有學習德語需求推薦安裝。

 _iv. Michael Schumacher_ _系列_ ：互動良好，有一定機率讓Seb進入隱藏版迷弟模式。

 _v. Mark Webber_ _系列_ ：不推薦互動，除非您對於氣憤、任性、暴走、難過、委屈等狀態的Seb有特殊需求。

 _vi. Max Verstappen_ _系列／Daniil Kvyat_ _系列_ ：極不推薦互動，否則車輛可能嚴重受損，本公司不負任何責任。

vii. 上述未提及之系列產品，皆可進行正常或良好互動。

 

 IV.  **常見問題**

 

  1. 今天在路上，前面的車子急煞，一沒留神就擦撞了。我的Seb竟然接管了控制權，開到旁邊去撞了那個人！這是出了什麼問題！



A：您好，請確認您是否安裝了2017/06/25更新的BAKU封包。您的Seb可能是開啟了該次更新內含的路怒技能，我們已緊急釋出修正補丁10secondstop/go，請您及時安裝。

 

  1. 有一天開機突然發現Seb長出兔耳朵了！？！？



A：恭喜您成功開啟隱藏版圍場小兔子模式，在該模式下Seb將回到1.0版本天真無邪的性格，但仍維持4.0的駕駛技術。建議經常摸他的頭髮、稱讚他，您將得到心靈無上的滿足。

 

  1. Seb一直向我回報車子狀態或是抱怨道路情況，有辦法讓他別說了嗎？



A：購買Kimi系列產品有一定機率可以解決您的煩惱，官方測試結果顯示，當Kimi在說話時，Seb經常安靜的聽著。

 

  1. 聽人家說買Seb可以解決Nico跟Lewis不兼容的問題……是真的嗎？



A：Seb在場可以有效緩解尷尬氣氛，然而並無法解決根本問題。強烈建議從車上卸載Nico，改裝到遊艇上。

 

  1. 我讓Kimi跟Seb聊了會兒天，結果出發時間都到了Seb卻不理我QQQQ



A：您好，與Kimi在一起時，Seb有一定機率忽視任何指令。下次您可以試著跟他溝通，比如「把我準時送到的話今天晚上就讓你跟Kimi一起玩」。（警告：晚上車庫若傳來異常震動及聲響，請勿前往查看。）

 

  1. Seb 4.0好像沒有3.0快了……



A：技術問題請洽共同開發商法拉利公司，謝謝。

 

 

再次感謝您購買本公司產品。如有疑慮，請上本公司網站洽詢。


	2. 擁有Seb4.0是一種什麼樣的體驗

 

 **2228** **条评论**    分享

**1054** **个回答**

 

Shipsimiordie：

 

謝邀。

答主沉迷於跟Seb 4.0雲遊四海，昨天晚上本來打開電腦要寫，但是太久沒讓Seb跟我男票車上的Kimi一起玩了，車庫裡頭翻雲覆雨到今天清晨才消停……跑題了。

簡而言之，快去買Seb 4.0！！！！！！！！！！

可以的話順便抱一隻Kimi系列回家（推薦4.0或5.0），保證再也不缺伙食費，因為每天的狗糧都可以砸死你。

 

先說說我的經歷吧，我自己的車從07年開始裝過Seb全部型號，男票是從12年的Kimi 4.0開始用，前陣子也升了最新的5.0法拉利聯名款。

一開始是男票覺得我開車太差了，真不是普通的差，直直開都能撞樹的那種。他實在看不下去，聖誕節帶我去FIA巴塞隆納旗艦店，叫我選一台自動駕駛系統，就當禮物送我了。

走進去琳瑯滿目，也不造怎麼選，聽說當時最火的是麥拉倫聯名的兩個系列，還有Kimi 3.0，但是我一看價格，決定還是不要給男票這麼大的經濟負擔……

剩下的怎麼選呢？只能看臉了。是的，這是一個看臉的世界。而當時Seb 1.0初回限定版的包裝是這樣的：

 

哇靠！！還帶兔耳朵的啊！！！頓時我的少女心就詐屍了有木有！！來的路上說好要選一個成熟穩重鄰家大哥哥類型的全都忘了有木有！！抱著我的Seb 1.0就去結帳啦！！

回家之後裝上了，哇靠！！果然好可愛啊！！！看誰眼睛都眨巴眨巴的，完全沒有廣告不實，萌得我都要化了！！

隔天興高采烈的要讓Sebby帶我出門啦，我跟他說了目的地，遙控打開車庫門，第一次上工他好像也很興奮，接管了車子，開出門之後突然就被對街的交通警察喊住了。我理直氣壯啊！我這是合法自動駕駛系統！29鎂買的還帶保固啊！愛查來查啊！

警察敲敲車窗，給了我一張單子：「你超速了。」

 

超速了？

超速了？？？？

超速了？？？？？？？？？？

我當時就凌亂了，才出車庫六秒！！！六秒啊！！！我TM怎麼就收到一張罰單了！！！我撞樹修車的錢都比這個便宜啊！！！

但是轉頭，我看到一雙兔子眼睛可憐兮兮地看著我，眼淚在眼眶裡轉啊轉，自責又倔強地抿著唇。

……去他的罰單！！！！！我這輩子都不會換掉你的Sebby！！！！！

 

之後幾年用的都挺好，雖然開不快，但我也不趕時間，小兔子還特喜歡聊天，週末沒事都想帶他出去遛遛。

後來跟飲料公司聯名推出了2.0，優惠價49鎂，當時還覺得怎麼這麼坑，直到一年之後，說原先2.0可以免費升級3.0。後來的事大家也知道，Seb 3.0變成了最暢銷的系列產品，市售價149鎂，網路炒到500鎂的樣子。

 

新世界從3.0開始。

作為一個開車不破50公里的人，第一次看到我的時速表超過150公里的時候我……沒感覺，因為昏過去了。

到目的地之後還是Seb笑著叫醒我的。

大家詬病的嬰兒摔玩具模式我也遇到過，大抵是跟人擦撞或是前車太慢的時候會出現。這個時期的Seb比較多小情緒，前兩年想說忍著就算了，後來12年，本來宣布停產的人氣系列Kimi又出了4.0黑金版，聽說可以治一治Seb。

 

上網一看包裝：

 

這顏值！！！！這個性！！！！

掐著男票的脖子叫他買啊！！！！！！

 

官宣不假，有了Kimi，Seb果然不鬧了。

不，應該說，怎麼看是進入了熱戀期少女的模式。

你能想像早上起床要出門發現自己的車不見了，打開APP一查發現Seb跟著男票的Kimi去公司上班了是什麼樣絕望的心情嗎。求我的心理陰影面積。

雖然因為Seb開快車的技術我當天沒有遲到還早到了……

 

之後Seb開口閉口都是Kimi好啊Kimi棒啊，花式稱讚，聽見我給他講Kimi今天去哪裡了就笑得特別開心，世界都亮了那種。但是一天不給他見Kimi就跟要死了一樣哀嚎，我去便利店還問我能不能順道帶兩支夢龍給他。沒辦法，我跟我男票只好同居了（還下注要過多久車庫才會傳來奇怪的聲音）。

有一次半夜車庫門突然開了，我跟男票還以為遭小偷，嚇醒之後拿手機一看，Kimi跟Seb一起跑到附近一個森林的湖邊去了……去幹啥了不造！我跟男票沒去看！沒有檔案！不要私信！我什麼都不造！！

 

這裡題外一下，我有天跟同事聊到自動駕駛系統，發現有個同事用的也是Kimi 4.0，我們就交流了一下。她說她跟Kimi講什麼都得不到回覆，有一次讓他注意下油量跟輪胎，還被吼「閉嘴，我知道我在幹嘛」之類的話。然後整天戴著墨鏡，一次都沒笑過，不小心碰到他就會生氣。雖然技術沒話說，但是她覺得壓力好大。

我當時就懷疑我買的是假Kimi。

我回憶了一下裝在我男票車上、看到Seb就笑得跟傻逼一樣、就算行駛途中還是跟他靠在一起講話講不停、還讓Seb給他戴帽子的人。

「......妳考慮買個Seb嗎？」

 

對了，我們還開啟過隱藏的猞猁模式！！

秘訣自行百度，這裡不是Kimi專帖就不說了。

 

後來Kimi升了5.0，跟這次Seb 4.0一樣是法拉利聯名。

兩個人都，怎麼說呢，變成熟了？ ~~我說的才不是互相調情的方式~~

~~我不能說Seb從少女變大叔了我下次上車他會打我的~~

~~Kimi~~ ~~頭髮變短了我好懷念4.0的大美女嗚嗚嗚~~

~~但是看他們穿一樣的制服開車就是爽嗚嗚當狗一輩子也甘願~~

雖然大家都說這次更新沒有3.0快了，但是我覺得穩重一點的Seb也是挺好的啊！

就先這樣吧！才剛裝上沒幾天，有新發現再上來給大家講！

 

 

**請查看答主的其他高分回覆**

 

Seb 1.0 跟Kimi 4.0兼容性如何

自動駕駛系統之間可能發展出感情嗎

繳不出超速罰單怎麼辦


End file.
